Verity
"I come from where I most long to return; Love prompted me, that Love which makes me speak." -II Inferno }} *'Birthplace': } *'Affiliations': } *'Base of Operations': } *'Spouse': } *'Children': } |} Early Life Verity was not 'created' at the beginning of 'time'. She is from a later generation that was summoned to regulate and stabilize the Celestial population. She does indeed have parents, but they are parents of many, and the bond is very, very distant. For an angel, Verity lived a very sheltered life, with a 'family' group of scholars, teachers, and a few fortunate students at a renowned Celestial university. She was a nature student of a famed zoologist, who was helping her write books in the same branch of study. The one book she had published had gone over very well with critics, though there had been the odd skeptic, one of which that had led Verity into one of her very, very rare angry shouting matches regarding the existence of a flagellate on a certain obscure microbe. This ended with a suspension from the university itself for a small period, after Verity had posted a huge image in the halls of a list of typos that were drawn from one of the critic's published books. While this alone wasn't grounds for suspension, rumors say she'd assaulted the hapless critic at one point. Crazy zoo bitch! Much later on, during the dawn of the great war, Verity was quick to side with the pacifists, strongly opposing the need for battle and refusing to join the ranks as well. Her opinion was largely unpopular, and only 7 other angels shared it. This coalition was banished to be Stranded on the Terrestrial Plane, separated from each other. Verity suffered great regret and depression during this time. She was alone in a dark, cruel city that could easily be described as the opposite of paradise. She had no survival skills, or any knowledge of anything Terrestrial, and spent a long time hiding in alleys. After a while, she'd found the St. Anne catholic church, and lived in its attic, praying nightly to be allowed into God's grace again. Before very long, she had succumbed to demonic insanity, yet she was still very driven to prove herself to God, so this resulted in her killing off Stranded Infernals. She'd become a spiteful, vengeful zealot and completely turned around in her previous peaceful views. At one point, her left wing had be severed off at the 'elbow' joint. This is from an incident where she tried to kill herself on train tracks, in order to be reborn into the Celestial plane again. She believed, at the time, that she'd done enough to merit readmittance, but at the last second, the possibility of being dissolved into the Outside drove her out of the way. Verity has ties to the Throne that she herself is oblivious to. Personality At one time, Verity was rather stoic and pointed. Jokes never went over well with her, as she had a tendency to over analyze them. Every since her banishment, she's eased up a fair bit, and has found much enjoyment in laughing. Her husband, Ray Archer, has influenced her personality greatly, having given her a new appreciation for many, many things. Appearance Verity's most eye-catching attribute are her wings. When they're not hidden beneath a coat, they're extended loosely, and they tighten back into a fold when she is surprised, tense, or concentrating. They are notable akin to tern wings, what with their overall shape being sharp and angular, and ending in inky black feathers. Her hair is a solid black, cut short, and her skin is eggshell white with no vellus hair, and a soft iridescent sheen. Her lips, fingertips, and other typical areas where blood pools are tinted pale blue from her black blood. Powers and Tools Verity is capable of the most basic magic in which most all angels know. This includes simple object summoning, healing, offensive holy incantations, vocale, and knowledge of circle magic. She possesses a necklace of Ray Archer's claws and Lothar's baby teeth. vocale Category:Celestial Category:Angel Category:Character